


Quirinus Quirrell and the day he was left to die

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Killer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Voldemort left him to die, but the question remains -howdid he die?





	Quirinus Quirrell and the day he was left to die

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Ch 17: _“He left Quirrell to die”_

Harry’s mind reeled wildly after Dumbledore left him in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione fluttered about, begging to be told what had happened with the stone. He filled them in as best he could, until he got to the part where Professor Quirrell died.

“Wait, he died? Because of sharing his - you know - his body with - You-Know-Who?”

“I guess so?”

“Or was it because you were holding him and - and burning him or whatever?”

“Erm…”

“Because it sort of sounds like you killed him, Harry.”

“Of course I didn’t kill him!”

“But I think you did. You just said the love inside you burned against the greed and all that was inside Quirrell and then You-Know-Who left him to die. He died because of you!”

“Are you trying to comfort me or terrify me?”

“I’m just saying - “

“Well stop saying it! Voldemort killed Quirrell! I’m only eleven years old and there’s no way I could have killed a man last night!”


End file.
